Ancient Charades
by The Wizard of Koz
Summary: Neavia and Nasir find some amusement in Saxa's lack of the common tongue. I use 'the F word' once so I think that jacks it up to an M rating. Might make this more than a oneshot.


In century's to come people would act out situations without words for the sake of amusement while a crowd of people attempted to guess what it was they attempted to convey. In the woodlands of the country that would someday know the name Italy Saxa got no pleasure from the fact that her lack of the common tongue forced her to endure this every time she needed something of those who did not share the land of her birth.

The infuriation was eased by the fact that it provided entertainment for those with lovers with position within the rebellion. Naevia and Nasir lay reclined on their elbows and made poor effort to conceal their amusement.

"Iphigenia at Aulis?" Nasir guessed as he watched Saxa try to make her meaning clear through actions.

"What?" Naevia laughed, nose scrunched up.

"It's a play"

Naevia quirked an eyebrow,

"Since when were slaves permitted to attend performance?"

"My dominus commissioned a production once"

"Well aren't you the cultured little man" she scoffed good naturedly,

"Yes, is such a shame for me to consort with the likes of gladiators and the kitchen help" he said in faux superiority and she slapped him playfully, "oh, no, wait, The Odyssey!"

"How do you get that from _that_?" she said, nodding towards Saxa.

"This" he explained, tossing his hair, "is the wind blowing Homer off course and the rutting is...I cannot be certain, Homer's journey getting fucked. My thoughts had not reached that point"

Saxa threw her arms up in despair and Naevia tried to suppress her laughter. She understood her perfectly. But watching her nod her head towards where Spartacus, Crixus, Agron and Gannicus squatted over a map and then dry hump the earth was too good of a sport to end so swiftly. If she was trying to insinuate her desire to rut Crixus or Agron she had the wrong audience.

"If she seeks to lay with Spartacus she should know that his heart's wounds are too fresh" Nasir announced,

"No, not Spartacus. I think it is Gannicus who holds her attention"

"He holds many women's attention. Some of the men too"

"He is not that way inclined. Apologies" Naevia smirked,

Nasir snorted,

"Why would he hold my attention? My tastes are east of the Rhine. I believe in that respect mine and the former champions tastes are similar"

"He has shown interest in her?" Naevia, gasped excitedly.

"He has inquired to Agron of her progress with our language"

"I fear that they will have only a physical relationship then"

"Oh what a tragedy" Nasir smirked, "so why have neither made their move?"

"Nemetes is still among us, she must be discreet in her...courtship" she said, putting her hand to her face to indicate discretion to Saxa.

"Ja! Ja! Genau!" she exclaimed, thrilled that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Tell her...tell her she should make her affections blatant. If Nemetes takes issue then I am certain Gannicus will rectify that issue by parting his head from his body"

"You tell her, I have little skill at...whatever you might call his game"

"Farces"

"That name will never catch on"

"We will see"

When Nasir made no move to make his meaning known to the German Naevia smacked his chest and considered how she might communicate her meaning.

Naevia held out her palms and moved them from side to side to indicate that they were to represent separate life forms, she pressed them together and could barely keep her lips pursed as she made kissing sounds as they kept wanting to spread into an amused grin. Nasir's laughter threatened to become infectious. She nodded over towards Nemetes and made a face to imitate his, snarling and growling before turning her palms to fists to imitate the holding of the dual swords as Gannicus was known to use such weapons and bringing them across her neck, head tilting to one side and tongue hanging from her mouth.

Saxa nodded along, captivated and fully understanding.

Spartacus glanced up at where the laughter was coming from,

"What causes such laughter?"

Agron, Crixus and Gannicus glanced over at those who held their affections,

"They are finding a moment of joy in an otherwise harsh world" Gannicus smiled, "as all men should".

**I don't know what inspired me to write this. Maybe I ate too many Easter eggs and I'm delirious from all the sugar.**

**I can't wait for the next Season, my Monday nights are going to be dull, I might actually go to bed at a reasonable hour.**

**Do I still have to say that I don't own Spartacus or make any money off this? Well...I don't. so there you go.**


End file.
